Semi-automatic weapons, in particular fully automatic self-loading handheld firearms of larger caliber such as, for example, self-loading grenade launchers, require considerable practice before their tactical capabilities are fully realized. However, practicing with these weapons typically cannot occur with live ammunition at garrison training areas of military barracks because these training areas often are in densely populated areas and, thus, the required safety distance for protection cannot be observed. Military training areas that do offer sufficient safety distances for practicing with weapons are not widely prevalent and often require a substantial amount of travel to reach. Thus, in addition to the considerable expense of ammunition, the cost of practicing with weapons with live ammunition is also increased due to a greater expenditure in time, equipment and fuel to reach the isolated practice areas. Because most armies are chronically in need of additional funding, substitute training sessions in lieu of traveling to the isolated practice ranges must occur in order for the military to have proper training.
For accurate single shot weapons, there already exists devices that may be inserted into the weapons to fire a blank cartridge, which are typically used in small caliber shooting ranges such as, for example, those that are normally provided in barracks. Though the ballistics only rarely match the precise ballistics for the weapon, the blank cartridges are sufficient for the basic training of such a weapon. One known example is the training equipment for the Swedish recoilless rifle, the “Carl Gustav.”
It is different with large caliber fully automatic weapons such as, for example, a self-loading grenade launcher. With these weapons, the movement and operation of the breech is so extensive that some habituation or accommodation time is required until precise bursts of fire can actually be fired. In this habituation time, the confidence of a marksman, who is paying greater attention to the discharge of weapon, may be compromised because he or she may believe that operating the weapon to achieve a burst of fire is futile. Then, in later actions when firing of the weapon has been commanded, the marksman may then mis-operate or uncontrollably operate the weapon with “fear shots.” Though, in actuality, the weapon can definitely be held and aimed during a burst of fire. As a result, not only is the weapon not used in full measure, it is used in vain.
One known weapon simulator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,999, which includes a butt that replaces the barrel of a self-loading pistol. The butt drives back a breech, however the pistol described herein has additional elements that must be exchanged or built on so that the weapon simulator functions. More specifically, the weapon requires a valve arrangement controlled by a long control rod, which replaces a short spring guide of the firing pin spring.
Another known weapon simulator is described in German Patent DE 36 31 262 A1, which shows a sport pistol whose upper part is completely interchangeable. In addition, a CO2 cartridge is seated in the interchangeable upper part. The CO2 cartridge drives a pressure piston that is provided in place of the breech.